Wait for me
by SilverPebbbles
Summary: Set after the pein arc. Naruto returns to the village and finds out that hinata has been in coma for a while. How does he deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Au: Ok I'm a new author so no flames please. This is my first fan fiction so enjoy while you can. Also review and give me any advice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did naruto would have ended up with hinata a long time ago.**

"**Speech"**

'_**Thought'**_

**Wait for me**

"Naruto!" was all naruto heard. He was lying on someone's back. "Wake up" Kakashi said. Naruto's eyes fluttered open, "what's going on. What is all this?" It was the cry of Konoha waiting for their hero to return. "That's the village naruto they have been waiting for your return against nagoto. Tsunade's slug told them everything."

"Kakashi" Naruto soon became aware of his surroundings; he climbed off Kakashi's back. He walked forward and he was swarmed by children pulling him in every direction. "Hey quit pulling!" they let go and move he's confused until he see's sakura come up accuse him of being a baka and hug him.

He looks around seeing all his friends, he furrows his eyebrows noticing a pale eyed hyuuga was missing. "Oi sakura, where's hinata" at the mention of her name the heads drop and silence fills the air.

"What's going on is she hurt. Where is she!" yell naruto frantically looking around for the pale eyed heiress. "Naruto" sakura says "she's fine". "Oh" says a relieved naruto." Then where is she". "Follow me" motioned sakura. Naruto and the rest of the rookie nine followed Sakura to a near bye tent. It was set up for the people who needed medical attention during the attack against pein. There was a loud silence when sakura lift up the flap of the tent. In their layed a bruised and, battered hinata.

"Hinata, what happened?" Naruto shouted as he ran up to her, he knelt down and held her hand.

"It was after the pain accident she fell into a coma. She is fine and everything but she just won't wake up." Sakura said.

But Naruto didn't hear her. _'Coma' _was what he was he was thinking in his head. He caused this. He wasn't strong enough to protect her. _'But I will be' _he thought to himself. He was going to get stronger and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her even if it costs him his life. He would whatever it takes to keep her safe. "I promise you hinata I'll come back. Wait for me" he whispered to her softly.

He moved up and kissed her softly on the forehead then he left the tent with a determined look on his face.

'_Naruto'_ sakura thought.

In her coma hinata heard everything. _'He does care'_. She half opens her eyelids nobody detected this movement she struggled to remain conciseness but failed and went let the blackness void fills her in.

*****Two months later*****

Naruto visited hinata everyday ever since he found out about her coma he would come in the room cry a bit ,plead for her to wake up, and when he had the chance he sat by her and told her everything.

"Hina-chan….please wake up' he whimpered. His eyes were red from all the tears. "Im sorry I let this happen to you…..but please…..wake up" he told her. "I have to see you again" he squeezed her hand tightly. "I need to tell you…. that… I love you too." He sobbed quietly.

"Mmm...Naruto" hinata muttered. "Hinata!' Naruto cried happily. Hinata eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings. She stood up on the makeshift hospital bed.

"Tears came to Naruto's eyes as he saw hinata, his arms flung around her waist. "I'm so glad you awake." They embrace each other anyone who saw this moment who have shed a tear.

"Hinata did you mean what you said" naruto said gently. 'what do you mean" hinata replied confused from waking up just after her coma. "When you were up against pain you told me that you loved me and would die for me."

Hinata turned a dark shade of red and answered softly but honestly "yes". Naruto then climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her carefully as not to hurt her. "Good, now I won't feel bad about doing this" He leaned in close to her.

"What are you-'but she was cut off when naruto's lips landed gently on hers. His lips felt firm but still. It took a few seconds after registering this in her head. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Naruto licked her lips and she open her mouthing and his prodding tongue went inside to explore her warm cave. She moaned into the kiss as he pressed himself closer to her as if to mold her to him.

Some of the rookie nine came but they were lost in utter bliss then to notice them. So they left the room quietly.

"I love you naruto-kun"

"I love you too hina-chan"

A/N: So what do you think please review my story and tell me what you think. Light criticisms are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

Fanfiction has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FANFICTION!

go here to sign the petition

w w w . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
